


Decisions,Decisions

by gizmo1025



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmo1025/pseuds/gizmo1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Hotch and Morgan have eyes for the young doctor, but who will Reid choose to be with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Reid

The bullpin is busy with agents walking around getting files and taking care of everything asked of them. The day has been less busy for our team, since we haven't gotten a case yet. But I'm not going to complain because I hardly ever get time to sit at my desk, sometimes we're gone for weeks at a time. Don't have many moments to enjoy my coffee and finish my files in peace. I keep feeling eyes on me. Two different sets. Two different angles, one behind me and the other diagonal from me.  
"Morgan why are you staring at me?" He's been staring for 5 minutes. I feel weird when he stares at me, as if he can see me naked. Its not like it really bothers me, I like the attention especially from Derek. He's gorgeous, reminds me of Hercules. His gorgeous face and amazingly muscular body. He's been staring a lot lately, just looking up and down my body. We were working on the replicator case when I first realized it. Derek kept looking at me, at first I didn't really worry about it. That is until I caught him looking at my rear end. I always thought he was into women. Perhaps he was just looking at my mismatched socks, its an odd quirk of mine. Morgan smiles at me and I give him a half smile back. Morgan walks over to my desk and leans against it.  
"Oh but Pretty boy, you're just so cute,", he ruffles my hair, letting his fingers lingure in my hair, I blush . "Morgan, please", he laughs placing a handful of files on my desk, he leans behind me close to my ear, I can feel his lips against my ear. "Since you accused me of staring, I think you should take care of some of my files." He starts to walk away, "fine Morgan, but next time be blunt and ask for what you truly want from me." Morgans smile drops and he says he has to go. He walks away, probably in search of Garcia. I start to work on the files, working through them quickly. My mind can't help but wander. Wondering if Morgan ever thinks of me, us together, in a relationship. Perhaps its just one sided and he doesn't feel the same about me. I resituate myself, my pants are starting to feel tight.  
Thinking of his arms wrapped around me, surrounding myself in his warm embrace. Would his skin feel rough or soft against mine? His dark skin and wonderfully chiseled muscles. From his smooth head to his full lips, down his neck to his toned chest. Down his tight stomach to his defined sex lines. Further down to his delicious cock, as big as the rest of him, I hope! Mmmm what would it feel like to be with him? Would he be gentle or rough? Morgan, you amazingly sexy creature! Oh Morgan! Somehow the files have been forgotten and I'm sitting in the middle of the bullpin thinking such desirable thoughts about my collegue. My pants are very tight and I really need to relieve myself of this problem. I quickly start reciting equations of every type, to rid myself of my "problem". I sigh, thank goodness its gone. No more thoughts about Morgan, I just need to focus on these files.  
After about fifteen minutes, I finish our files. I put them in a pile on my desk, and reach into my bag. Pulling out two books, I decide upon reading the thicker of the two. Moby Dick, I've read it a few times before. I sit back in my chair and open the book, placing my bookmark on my desk I begin to read. Lost in my own little world, I hear footsteps nearing my desk. I look up to see Hotch.  
"Reid I need to talk to you in my office please." He walks away to his office, I follow quickly. Dropping my book on my desk to be forgotten. Hotch tells me to sit down and starts talking about needing my help with an interview. A man accused of killing his family then burying them in his backyard. The man says he didn't do it but the evidence all points to him. I'm sitting leaning towards him with my hands on his desk, so intrigued by his knowledge of the case. He continues going on about the interview. "A little intrigued are we?"  
I blush slighty, and lean back into the chair. " yes, you really know a lot about this mans case, Hotch." He chuckles, smiling at me. I smile back, my blush spreading across my cheeks.  
"Its my job to know all about them. But I need your help with the interview, I need you to watch his body language and tell me if he shows any signs of remorse." I look at him and nod. Agreeing with going with him. He smiles, "I'm glad we'll get a little time together, just you and I." He keeps saying such nice things, my blush keeps growing brighter. I smile, fidgeting with my hands in my lap. He reaches over and places a file in front of me. "Since we don't really get to work on things, just you and I. Familiarize yourself with the case and I'll see you tomorrow on the jet. 7am sharp."  
I get up, file in hand and walk out. Bumping into JJ, she looks at me and smiles. "Hey Spence, we got a case."


	2. Privacy?

As Garcia goes over the case file I can't help but notice Morgan staring at me again. He smiles, I look away looking down at my file, a small smile on my face. Hotch says that the team will go ahead on the case but he and I have an interview to tend to first. Hotch smiles at me, I smile back. Morgan looks at Hotch, his smile fading. Then looks back at me. I feel strange, when he's looking at me. Its like he's upset at the fact that Hotch and I are interviewing the possible unsub together. He finally looks away from me, focusing on Garcia as she finishes with the case file.  
When she's done, I get to my feet. Leaving the room, going down the stairs to the bathroom. Locking the door behind me, I sigh. Breathing in, I regather my thoughts and unlock the door. I open the door and start to walk out, when I bump into someone. My eyes are met with dark brown eyes. I feel myself being pushed back into the bathroom. Morgan looks at me, "so you're going to an interview with Hotch. That'll be nice.". He's looking deep into my eyes. "Reid..." I look down and then look back up. "Yes it should be an interesting interview to say the least." Morgan chuckles, he walks towards the sink. Rubbing soap on his hands, between his fingers. Then washing them slowly, for some odd reason I find it kind of arousing. The gentleness he's taking with washing his hands, the way he's moving his fingers. I bite my lip, watching him. He looks up and me. "You okay there, Pretty Boy?" I release my lip from between my teeth. I nod, he smiles at me. Drying his hands, he walks over to me and reaches around me. Dropping his wet paper in the garbage, he looks at me. Deep into my eyes, oh Morgan! Standing really close to me now, he reaches his hand up. Morgan caresses my face, running his finger down the side of my face. Stopping at my lips, I take a deep breath. We are now against the door, how we ended up here I have no idea. His body is pressed against mine, his hand still on my face. No words are being shared, just touches. "Reid." Morgans lips press against mine, and I'm in heaven. He's kissing me and I'm kissing back. I feel his tongue prode against my lips and gasp. he slides his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues rubbing against each other. My hands moving to his shoulders grasping his shirt in my hands. His hands moving to my back, pulling me closer to him. He tastes like coffee, its delicious. " Mmmmm Morgan." Kissing him again, tasting his lips and wonderful mouth. Feeling his hardness growing against mine. Loving every moment of this. He moves his mouth down my neck, kissing and nipping down. My hands move up to his neck and pull his lips against mine. His tongue shoves into my mouth tasting me again. We're interrupted by a knock on the door, bringing us back to reality. I turn my head, his lips moving down my neck again. "Who is it?" He kisses me again. His hands pulling me closer to him. "Its Rossi. Is Morgan in there with you?" I slowly push Morgan away. He smiles at me, kissing my lips once more. He smiles at me. I smile back, blushing crazily. My cheeks must be on fire. "Yeah Rossi, he and I were just talking. He's coming." I hear Rossi walk away and sigh. Morgan places his hands on my hips and moves closer to me. I look up at him. Biting my lip and blushing. " Spencer, you are beautiful. And you taste delicious!" He kisses me again. I'll probably have a permanent blush on my face now. He's smiling. "Derek that was amazing! You taste like coffee...it was yummy!" I feel like and idiot. An IQ of 187 and that's all I could come up with...you taste yummy. Wow so sad. He smiles at me, chuckling softly. "Well I better go, but before I go...Reid would you wanna go out somewhere when we get back from the case?" I smile probably beaming like some crazy person. But that was amazing so its okay. "Yes Derek id love to go anywhere with you...I mean somewhere." So many idiotic moments. Derek kisses me once more. He walks out. Leaving me behind, I look at myself, my lips are kiss-swollen and my hair is sticking up a little in the back but not enough to be noticed. I walk out, Morgan's talking to Garcia. I walk right to my desk and sit down. Morgan walks out, leaving with the rest of the team. Garcia walks past my desk, smiling and giggling to herself. "Hey Reid! Be safe! Ill miss you!" She walks back to my desk, kisses both my cheeks and hugs me. Then walks away straight back to her lair. Hotch walks up to my desk and smiles at me. "Ready to go Reid?" I nod quickly. Gathering my things and putting them back into my bag. I walk away with Hotch. Leaving to the interview.


	3. Alone Time?

Suprisingly the interview went great. The man was very forthgoing with information. His body language was that of someone innocent. He cried when Hotch brought up his dead wife and kids, showing true sadness. We're pretty certain he's innocent. But that leaves his familys killer still free. "Hotch, shouldn't we have given a profile or something? That familys killer needs to be found." Hotch looks up at me from his usual chair in the jet.  
"Yes he needs to be caught, I gave the Captain a small profile based on what you and I thought of him." I feel confused. I don't rememeber Hotch giving anything to the Captain. He chuckles. "Reid I gave him the profile when you went to grab your bag. I didn't go into too much detail about the profile since I think we'd need the teams help in giving a complete one." I smile, nodding my head. I wonder how the team is doing on the case. I sit down and pull my book out of my bag, this time is a book by Chaucer. I sit back in my chair and start to read.  
Hotch keeps looking at me. I look up from my book and see him reading his file. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. He looks at me and smiles, I smile back a blush forming on my face. I divert my eyes back to me book. Hotch is pretty smart, he's the boss. Our protector, one of the strongest people on our team. Been through so much yet still remains here. He's also pretty handsome too. When he smiles his whole face lights up! Unlike Morgan, I've never see his body, but I imagine it would be toned but not super toned. Having muscles but not lke Morgans. Hidden under a suit everyday, what are you hiding Hotch? Something delectable, something intellegently delicious? Wow, do those words even belong together. My pants are begining to feel tight. Twice in two days...usually I let my thoughts wander in the privacy of my home. I look up, Hotch is doing paperwork at the table. I'm sitting on the furthest couch. I look down just as he looks up at me. Hotch, the intellegent leader, the protector, the handsome boss. Handsome? Yes, oh so handsome. Brains and looks, he couldn't amount to my intellegence but he understands my ridiculous science humor. Even Morgan doesn't understand my quirky science or math jokes. But Hotch usually cracks a smile at me, a small one but still it let's me know he gets it. If he would let me I'd bring a smile to those lips. How, I'm not completely sure but I would try it, even if I made a complete fool out of myself. "Hey Reid?" I am brought out of my thoughts by Hotch's voice. I look up, almost dropping my book. "Will you come here please?" I nod, still holding my book in hand, I walk up to him. "When we land we're going to go and meet up with the team." I'm leaning against the table, my body moving towards him. "Okay Hotch." He looks up at me. His eyes moving down my body, I blush bright red. His eyes look into mine. Then he looks back down. I start to walk back to the couch but I feel a hand on my arm. I turn around and feel lips press against mine. Hotch pulls me closer. I move my lips against his, my hands move to his shoulders. Pulling him closer to me, I feel his erection against mine. I gasp, he dips his tongue in my mouth, tasting me. I can't help but moan at the feeling. His hands glide down my back stopping at my lower back. Our kisses are getting deeper. He tastes so good. The need for air becomes too much and I pull away. Hotch's lips move down my neck, kissing and nipping. I'm being pushed against the table. Its starting to hurt my back, sensing my discomfort Hotch lifts me up. I'm now sitting on the tables edge, with Hotch standing between my legs. He unbuttons my first few buttons, kissing my lips again. My hands pull at his jacket, he pulls it off. Drapping it on the chair, my hands run down his back. His tongue is rubbing against mine, it feels amazing! Our kisses are getting more intense, deeper. My body feels so hot. One of my hands moves down his chest, I rub his erection. He moans loud into my mouth. He pulls his mouth from mine and attacks my neck with kisses, licking and nipping again. I moan, his mouth moving down my neck to my collarbone. He licks my collarbone, stopping at one spot. Hotch starts to suck, my head falls back. I thrust my hips up, our groins rubbing against eachother. "Mmmm Hotch!" He looks at me, and thrusts his groin against mine. My head falls back again. He keeps thrusting his erection against mine. My mouth is open and I'm moaning loudly. "Right now, its Spencer and Aaron, baby. You feel so good Spencer." I'm laying with my back against the table with Hotch hovering over me. Running my hands through his hair, I pull his face down to mine. Kissing his lips hard, his tongue moving against mine. Aaron's hips moving against mine. He thrusts harder against me. His lips moving harder against mine. Fucking my mouth with his tongue. I'm very close, and the way he's moving I'm pretty sure he is too. "Oh Aaron, mmmmm fuck. I'm close, oh so close. Please!" He keeps his thrusts hard. His mouth kissing down my neck, sucking on that one spot on my collarbone. That does it. I cum hard, "FUCK AARON!". Aaron keeps thrusting, I kiss his neck. " SPENCER!" He cums hard, crashing his lips against mine. After a few minutes, he stills. My pants feel sticky now, but I feel pretty good. Aaron kisses me," that felt amazing Spencer." His hair is mussled and his smile is bright. He gets up, and excuses himself to the bathroom. I lay there completely content. He walks back, pulling me up off the table. Kissing me once more, his tongue gently rubbing against mine. He pulls away, "go get cleaned up, Spencer." He smiles at me and I smile back. I walk to the bathroom and close the door. Looking in the mirror, I laugh. Never have I ever looked this way! My hair is sticking up crazily in the back, my lips are red and swollen, my shirt is unbuttoned and somewhat pulled out of my pants. Its quite a sight. I unbutton my pants and clean myself off. I fix my hair as best as I can. I situate my shirt and notice a deep purple hickey on my collarbone. I smile as I button up my shirt.


	4. More?

Walking out of the bathroom it seems as if all is forgotten. Hotch is sitting with his back to me talking to Garcia on the webcam. My hair is still a little fluttered but nothing horrible. I walk up to the table and sit across from him. Smiling at Garcia as I sit down.  
"Hello there Wonderboy! How's my genius getting along with the Bossman?" Hotch looks at me and gives me a small smile. I smile back then look at Garcia. I get up and grab my book off the floor and place it back in my bag. Bringing it back to the table and placing it next to me. "Garcia, Hotch and I are getting along fine, thanks!" She smirks at me, my hands are in my lap fidgeting. Will everything be okay between us? Morgan and I had a moment just this morning. Everything was pushed sooner due to us having an urgent case. Hotch and I left right after Garcia had briefed us. The rest of the team leaving to get a head start, while Hotch called and got our interview moved up. Luckly they had been so kind to reschedule a day sooner. As Garcia goes on about the newest details of the case I can't help but to think of Morgan. What would he be doing right now? By the time we get there it will be late, we'll be stuck sleeping overnight. I definitely need rest after today, though my mind will be going crazy analyzing these "encounters" I've had today. "Reid, when we land, we're going to meet up at the hotel with the rest of the team." I nod, and he smiles at me. Garcia blinks off the screen, Hotch reaches his hands across the table. He caresses my face, his fingers running along my cheekbones. I sigh. His fingers run across my lips, "you're lips are so soft Reid, its like kissing rose petals." I blush, he leans forward. Capturing my lips in another spellblinding kiss. I gasp as his tongue glides across my bottom lip. His tongue rubs against mine. My hands reach up, grabbing his shoulders. Pulling him closer, his tongue rubs harder against mine. I feel myself growing hard. I thrust up accidently bumping the table. Pulling away realizing we were just making out above the table. In pain and complete embarassment, I walk quickly to the bathroom. My face is very red and my crotch is in pain, but the embarassment is far worse than anything. Giving myself a minute to relax, I'm interrupted by a knock."Hey Reid, you alright in there? I heard the bump." I lean against the door, throwing my head back. BUMP. Owww! As if my embarassment wasn't bad, its now worse. "It was a heat of the moment move Reid, don't be embarassed. Don't take it out on that beautiful head of yours." I rub the back of my head, that's gonna hurt in the morning. " you know, Reid, the plane is gonna land soon. I'd hate for you to spend the landing in this little bathroom. Turbulance is a real bitch." I open the door, Hotch is smiling. He pulls me close, kissing my lips. This time a gentle kiss, a sweet kiss. A small blush appearing on my cheeks, he chuckles. "Reid, you're so beautiful." He kisses me once more. Holding my hand, he pulls me to the table. "How about a game of cards? To cheer you up." He pulls out cards, placing them on the table. "Alright Hotch but I've warned you before. Get ready to lose!" He laughs, and nods. I gather my cards, let the game begin!


	5. Night?

I won most of the games on the plane, but Hotch played pretty well. Each time i won he awarded me with a smile. It was fun. When we arrive to the hotel its late. About 11:15pm, Hotch receives our room keys. Placing the key in my hand, he says to rest up. We walk down the hall, the teams rooms are all down one hall. As always, our rooms are kept near eachother as to leave quickly for work. I stop in front of my room, opening the door with the keycard. "Pleasant dreams Spencer" I turn to see Hotch walking in his room. Closing the door behind me, I pull the comforter off of the bed discarding it on the floor in a corner. I take a quick shower, then change into my pjs. A T-shirt that's too big and hangs off one shoulder. Slipping on my boxers, I snuggle down into the sheets.  
Morgan and Hotch have both shown feelings for me. It feels right with both. Hotch so controlling with his kisses and touches. Morgan being sweet yet demanding. They're both so macho. Alpha males, both of them. Men who take what they want. Morgan has always been there for me no matter what, as has Hotch. Hotch always keeping an eye on me. Both have always protected me. Always afraid of me being hurt or in trouble. Hotch, such an intellegent and handsome man. Morgan, so sexy yet so kind. Both amazingly enticing! But maybe it was just a spur of the moment time. Yet weird that both happened in one day. I feel my eyes growing heavy and the thoughts seem to disappear.  
In the morning, I wake from such an erotic dream. In my dream Morgan and Hotch were both ravishing me. Sharing me, my body splayed out on a bed between their bodies. Kissing both of them, feeling their hands roam up and down my body. Morgan kissing my lips, as Hotch kisses down my body. Touching my most intimate places. Hotch placing kisses down my stomach, his lips moving further down to my hips. Morgans kissing my lips, down my jawline. As Hotch got his hand wrapped around my cock and started to pump..then i woke up.  
I wake up on my stomach, grinding into the mattress in my sleep. Such wonderful friction, I turn over on my back and pull my shirt off. Throwing it, I reach down and slide off my boxers. My cock is so hard. I stroke my weeping cock, while moaning into my other hand. I reach down and pinch my nipple, rubbing the nub while roughly stroking my cock. I'm building up rhythm when a knock interrupts me. I jump off my bed and snatch my boxers. Pulling them up quick, I hear Morgan. "Hey, wake up Pretty boy! We gotta get going" My face Burns with embarassment. I'm rarely late.  
"Okay Morgan I'll just be a few minutes!" I hear Morgan chuckle. He says alright and I hear him walk away. Stripping my pajamas, I run to the shower. Washing away all thoughts of yesterday's events and last nights dream.  
I dry myself off. Pull on my pants and button my shirt closed. Black pants and a dark purple button down shirt. I put a black vest on and button it quick. Completely forgetting the team is waiting on me! Running my fingers through my hair. Grabbing my phone, I walk out of the room and make my way down to the lobby.  
" Reid, ready to get going?" I turn. Morgan is cleaning against the wall looking so delicious. He's wearing pants that fit him just right. Tight in just the right places, but enough to let your imagination have some fun. His V-neck tshirt is the same, just outlining his beautifully chiselled chest. I bite my lip, and nod. He smiles, " well then get a move on Pretty boy."


	6. Work?

"Its just you and me, Pretty boy", he smiles at me. I can't help but to smile back. Morgan has such an addictive smile. His perfect teeth outlined by his full lips. He's focusing on the road, I keep finding myself staring at him. "Reid what's going on in that big brain of yours?". I shake my head he chuckles at me. " oh c'mon Pretty Boy,you can tell me". "It's nothing just thinking about the case." More like imaging you kissing me again. Holding me close against your beautifully chiseled chest. Running your hands through my hair. I smile at him my face growing red. I look back down, reaching down to grab a book from my bag. Morgan grabs my hand. I look up to see him looking straight in my eyes. " Can't we talk for a minute Reid?" I nod. Dropping my book, i turn towards him. Uh, oh what does he want to talk about. Morgan pulls the car over into a parking lot. My hands start to fidget, he turns so he's facing me. Things are getting serious, what if he regrets kissing me in the bathroom. "Hey Reid, come back to Earth." Smiling warmly at me, Morgan pulls at my tie. Pulling me forward, his lips are so close to mine. Mere millimeters from mine. He closes his eyes and pulls me closer. Kissing me hard. I gasp as I feel his tongue run across my bottom lip. Immediately opening my mouth, my hands grab fistfuls of his shirt. Morgans hand moves to the back of my neck. His tongue moving deeper into my mouth. The need for air becomes to much, I pull away. "Mmm Morgan!" His lips move down my neck. I keep moaning as lips move down my jawline. " Say my name baby", hes pulling off my tie. Unbuttoning the first few buttons on my shirt, he lays wet kisses down my neck. I am a moaning mess right now with a very hard erection. Derek rubs his tongue over the hickey Hotch gave me. I jerk as he starts to suck hard on the mark. Remarking me, it hurts but strangely feels good. After a few more sucks, he moves back to my lips kissing me hard. "Oooo Derek!" One of his hands move down to my crotch. He starts rubbing my erection. My hips thrust up against his hand wanting to feel more friction. I move my hands down his chest and under his shirt. He moans as my fingers glide against his nipples. My mouth moves away from his. Time for him to get the same amazing treatment! I kiss down his jawline, running my tongue down his neck. Stopping every so often to lay wet kisses upon him. I move one hand down to his crotch. Rubbing him through his pants. Gently sucking on his collarbone . " Mmm Derek, You're a very big boy arent you", one of his hands pull my head back and our lips are reconnected. Dereks lips are moving hard against mine, kissing me with such delicious force. Our other hands are moving quite fast now. His hand rubbing my hardness while i rub his. I was right to think he'd be big. His tongue caressing mine. Our hands moving in sync. "Oh yes Derek, mmmmmm!" His lips move down my neck, Derek's tongue running down my neck. I'm panting now, becoming a mess under Derek's mouth and hands. His breathing is going faster too. His hips moving forward with every rub of my hand. I'm close, I feel my climax coming quick. Judging by his breathing and thrusting against my hand I know Derek is close too. My hips thrust harder against his hand. Our kisses grow sloppy. His hips moving harder against my hand. " Spencer, together." Dereks lips move hard against mine. Shoving his tongue inside my mouth again. Tasting me. His lips feel so wonderful against mine. His hand bringing me such delicious friction. We cum, loudly moaning each others names. Slowly coming down from our climaxes, Derek reaches over and kisses me. His tongue running lazily against mine. When he pulls away I see myself in the mirror. My forehead has a light sprinkle of sweat, my cheeks are flushed. I'm starting to like this new look ... Sexy Spencer Reid. Complete with kiss swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and disheveled clothes. I turn, Morgan looks even more sexy! I didn't think that could be possible but it clearly is. His forehead glistening with sweat, his lips dark from our hard kisses. My hands have left his shirt in disarray, oh he looks even more delicious. I pull him close, kissing those lips again. Tasting his mouth, feeling him close to my body. His hands reach up into my hair, bringing my face closer to his. Our phones go off, pulling away from each other. We answer our phones. Garcia's called him, and JJ's talking on mine. Asking where we went off to.


	7. Thoughts?

Morgan and I walk into the station. The team is sitting around a table. Rossi and Hotch are in deep conversation, while JJ and Blake are looking over a case file. Its 10:30am, not a great time to be finally showing up. Morgans hand finds its way to my lower back, giving me a slight push forward. Our eyes meet and he smiles at me. I blush, thinking of our make out session in the car. I smile and walk into the room. Blake looks up and smiles. JJ smiles, "Hey Spence! Late start?".

Nodding, I sit down. Morgan sits across from me, next to Rossi. Hotch looks at me, biting my lip I look down. Morgan and Hotch both make me feel good but I doubt they'd ever both want to be with me. If they did, they would come out and say it right? Or maybe they don't realize that I want them both. Would it be too much to ask them? Technically, I'm not with either. Feeling someones eyes on me I look up, Hotch is still staring at me. He looks away from me, "Rossi, you and JJ go to the hospital and check on the victim. Blake, take Morgan with you and go to the medical examiner's office." Everyone pairs off, Morgan ruffles my hair. Walking out of the office, JJ waves to me. 

I wave, smiling at her. I walk over to the board, looking at the map. My hands roam over the map. Hotch walks up behind me, bringing his body close to mine. "Don't worry, no one will notice. We're just having a private little chat about the case." He connects his lips with the skin of my neck. Moving them down my neck, so slowly. Stopping every so often to nibble and suck. My skin tingles, goosebumps spreading over my skin. I rest my back against his chest, "Spencer, say you want me." I do want him, so bad. But I also want Morgan, but two people at once would be difficult for someone who hasn't really had a lot of partners. To be honest I haven't been with anyone. Having sex was never a big deal to me, but with Hotch and Morgan I finally feel like I need it. I lock eyes with Hotch. "I want you Aaron", a wide smile spreads across his face. He moves forward to kiss me, but stops. We turn to the sheriff looking at us. "Well Hotch this seems to be the unsubs comfort zone." The sheriff smiles at us. Hotch walks over to him, discussing what move to make next. I turn away, breathing out slowly. The sheriff walks out, Hotch walks over to me. "Well that was close, wasn't it?", could you imagine if the sheriff had seen him kissing my neck or worse kissing me. It would've been so unprofessional. Me being kissed and possibly being felt up by my boss. What would that make me, the young kid who's messing around with his boss. "Reid...hey", I look at him. Hotch smiles at me, "Don't over think it. He didn't see anything. Honestly we were just talking. Don't worry about him. I'll go talk to him, just to make sure. Okay?". I nod, smiling at him. He walks out and I turn to the map. Retracing the circles I've made, narrowing it down to a smaller area. I lose myself in the map, focusing on the streets and roads. The crossroads and intersections, the way they're all met in someway or another.

Its amazing how things have a way of joining together. Even the most odd road has a way of finding its way to another.Alright, my mind isn't focusing on the map anymore. Instead my mind is focusing on Morgan and Hotch. As if I really have to say it aloud, they're all I find myself thinking about. If its not one, its the other. I walk backwards away from the map, til my butt hits the table. I sit down, don't think I'll ever look at a table again. Running my fingers across the wood, I think of the plane ride with Hotch. His body against mine, it was amazing. The feeling of him thrusting his hips against mine. Our erections rubbing against one anothers. I feel myself starting to grow hard. Pushing myself from the table, I recite equations. Ridding myself of those delicious thoughts. 

I'm snapped out of my mind when I smell coffee. Morgan and Blake walk holding two cups of coffee each. Blake walks over to Hotch handing him one. Sharing a few words, probably about what they found at the medical examiner's office. Morgan walks over to me, "Here ya go Pretty Boy, sugar with just a little coffee in it". He grins at me, I can't help but grin back. His smile is so addicting. 

"Thank you Morgan", My cheeks grow red. He chuckles at me. I sip the coffee down, it feels nice running down my throat. Its warm and sweet. Absolutely delicious, just like Morgan.


	8. Coffee?

Morgan

Reid is pretty sexy. I've always had a thing for that beautiful creature. His eyes so intriguing, full of life. His heart so pure and kind. His lips so soft and delicious, absolutely yummy. Yes, I did just say yummy. His lean body, and long legs. I'd love to have them wrapped around my waist. Him moaning my name in the car was just amazing. Better than I had imagined. I loved every moment. But I want more, but not just physically. I want him to be my pretty boy. Right now, hes with Blake, going over something. We've almost figured out the case, which means we should be home by tonight. Maybe he and I could for out for coffee. I did ask him to go out sometime. Reids eyes catch mine, I smile at him and he smiles back. He blushes lighty and turns back to face Blake. Hotch walks in with Rossi and JJ, he stops to talk to Blake. Reid walks out, probably going to get some coffee. I follow him to the break room area. His longer fingers are wrapped around the sugar shaker, his other hand is holding his mug. Dumping sugar in his cup, I walk up to him. Placing my hands on his hips, pressing his body against mine. Reid gasps as he feels my hardness against his ass. "Can you keep your sugar and mug up, Pretty Boy?", I slip my hand down the front of his pants. Luckily he isn't wearing a belt today. Rubbing his cock through his boxers, he moans. His ass grinds back against my crotch as I rub his hardness. His boxers grow wetter as I rub harder. He throws back his head against my shoulder, I place kisses down his neck. His lips are parted, his breath coming out in pants. Reids hips thrust back against my crotch, I pull his shirt collar down. His beautiful pale neck is peppered with red marks. I don't remember leaving all these marks in the car. Fuck it, new ones it is. Sucking on his neck, his hips thrust back harder. My hand never stilling while continuing my assault on his delicious neck. His hips move fast to meet the movements of my hand. One last hard suck against his neck and he cums. Almost screaming, he sags against me. I pull my hand from his pants and lick my hand clean. Hes still holding the mug and sugar. He smiles at me, I kiss his lips. Setting down the sugar shaker and his mug. Reid turns, looking at me with his big honey brown eyes. His hair is sticking up in the back from rubbing his head against my shoulder. I pull his collar back up, covering his purplish hickey. Hotch walks in, "Reid what happened? We heard a scream." Pretty Boy looks at him. "I just spilled some coffee on my hand, it was really hot." Hotch turns and looks at me, I nod. He looks at a Reid then back to me. He walks out leaving us alone. Reid walks closer to me, we're eye to eye now. "Next time you're going to come, Morgan." I smile and kiss his lips. He blushes but smiles. "Promise?" I kiss his lips again, he nods. He pours coffee in his cup and walks out. Damn, he is amazing, glad we didn't get caught. Wouldn't wanna explain why my hand was down his pants, especially with Hotch.


	9. Elevator?

Hotch

Seeing Reid and Morgan together never bothers me. But Reid's face had a light blush and his breathing was a little quick. It wouldn't exactly turn me off to see Reid with Morgan, its not like the idea has never occurred to me before. Reid is attractive in his sexy boy genius way and Morgan is attractive in a muscles is the way thing. I can't help but wonder, is Reid involved with Morgan? As long as they're not together it wouldn't mean he and I can't be involved either, right? 

The case has been wrapped up and we're back at the hotel now. Damn there's gonna be a lot of paperwork to fill out. Maybe Reid would want to come and help me out. He walking to the elevator, "Reid?"

"Yeah Hotch?" When he looks at me with those honey brown eyes I can't help but to smile. I walk over into the elevator with him. The doors close, and I grab him. Bringing his face to mine, our lips meeting once again. Not breaking our kiss I push him against the wall, pressing the 'stop' button. My hands move down his chest to his ass, he gasps as I kneed his cheeks. I move my mouth down his neck, careful not to leave any marks this time. He wraps his legs around my waist.

Unzipping his pants I pull out his weeping member, wrapping my fingers around him. He pulls my mouth back to his. His tongue thrusting in my mouth, I massage mine against his. Spencers hips thrust up begging for friction. Never stilling my hand around his delicious cock, I reach down quickly unzipping and releasing my hard cock. Wrapping my hand around both our dicks, he moans loudly into my mouth. Swallowing his moans, I thrust up against him still moving my hand at a fast pace. His arms wrap around my neck moving his body even closer to mine. 

Spencer's hands grabbing at my jacket, thrusting his hips faster meeting my thrusts. My lips move down his jawline, laying soft kisses down his neck. Pushing him further against the wall, my thrusts keep him pinned to the wall. My hand continues to move up and down on our cocks. Giving us that amazing friction we crave so much. I move his collar down, kissing his skin and sucking on it. "Oh Aaron, yes...fuck don't stop, please!". He pulls my head back, kissing me hard. His tongue moving against mine. 

Spencer's fingers are entangled in my hair. Holding me close, I keep jerking us off. His delicious moans and just pouring out of him now, he must be very close. His hips move even faster now meeting my hands every move. "Spencer, come with me. Together love." His hips thrust faster, probably to move my climax quicker. He moves his lips down to my neck, biting and sucking. I continue to jerk us off, our hips moving almost perfectly in sync. Our breathing grows more erratic, pulling out a tissue from my pocket. Placing it on top of our cocks, my hand brings our climax. Spencer cries out, loud. "Aaron!" I moan along with him, "Spencer!". His body sags against mine, it takes all the strength left in me to hold him up. Our lips meet once again, I wipe our now soft members. He smiles at me, returning his smile I set him down. 

I put myself back in my pants, zipping my pants and look up at Spencer to see him doing the same. His lips are red and swollen from our kissing. I press the button, the elevator starts up again. I pull him close for one more kiss. We pull away from each other, smiling. Something catches my eye, he has two deep purple marks on his neck. I know both are mine but I don't remember marking the first one so darkly. We walk out of the elevator doors and make our way to our rooms. Very dark purple marks...maybe I did make them really dark. Did I?


	10. Hotel Rooms?

Reid

I walk into my room, leaning against the door. Taking a breath, I take off my tie. Pulling myself from the door and into the bathroom, turning the bathtub. Walking over to my bag, I pull out my books and phone. Dropping my phone on my bed and placing a book on the bathroom counter. As the tub fills, I look at myself in the mirror. Two dark purple hickeys stare back at me. Reminding of the amazingly erotic moments I've spent with both Hotch and Morgan. 

Both have been treating me so wonderfully. Thinking of the break room, the elevator, the car, the plane, and the restroom just gets me hard. Biting my bottom lip, I walk into the bathroom. The tub is full, almost too full but that's okay. I unbutton my shirt, dropping it on the floor. Unbuttoning and unzipping my pants I shimmy them down my legs, along with my boxers. 

Climbing into the tub, I stretch my arms. Finally some relaxing bath time. Bubble baths are not just for women. They're quite relaxing, a touch of lavender to help with sleep. Curling my toes in the water, feeling the hot water on my skin. 

Surprisingly I can lay fully in this tub. My thoughts wander aimlessly. More like aimlessly around Morgan and Hotch. Thinking of how their hands feel on my skin, the feel of their lips against mine, and the feel of their body against mine. Running my hands through Hotch's hair, my hands grasping his shirt. Feeling Morgan's body tight against mine. The muscles on his chest rubbing against my lean body. 

Morgan's hands running down my chest, while Hotch's hands caress my thighs. Taking my cock in my hand, I jerk myself off. Pretending its Hotchs and Morgans hands instead. Running my hand up and down from tip to base. Thrusting up into my hand, moaning their names aloud. My other hand pinches at my nipples, thrusting my hips up. Running my hand down, from my nipples back to my cock. Thrusting harder into my hand, the water spilling from the tub.

My hips move faster into my hand. The water making a mess as I lose control of my hips. Climaxing in my hand. Releasing my softening cock, I lay my head back. Letting the water calm, I grab my shampoo and pour it in my palm. Running my hands through my hair lathering it slowly, moving my hands through the strands. I grab the soap bar and rub it against my skin. Feeling the afterglow of my climax, running the bar down my chest to my pelvis. My skin feeling all buzzy. 

Washing out the shampoo, I lather up my hands with conditioner and run my hands through my hair. Submerging my head in the water, I close my eyes. Letting the now warm water move against my skin. I hear a quiet knocking coming from afar. Pulling my head out of the water, I hear a loud banging coming from my door. Along with the team yelling, "Reid??". I reach for my robe. Then hear a crash, pretty sure Morgan just kicked the door in. Hotch and Morgan run into the bathroom, I pull my robe just in time to somewhat cover myself. "You okay? I heard you say our names. Along with groaning." My face grows red, how could I not realize I moaned out their names when I came. Morgan's eyes grow wide and he looks away from Hotch, obviously catching onto what happened. Hotch looks at the water looks at me and bites his lip, figuring out why I said their names. Hotch walks out to talk to the team, " Reid just fell asleep in the tub, luckily we came to his rescue. Nightmares, okay let's go let him relax." Hotch walks back in smiling at me, "sorry Reid, we'll talk later okay?". I nod. He walks out and takes the team with him. I pull the robe around myself and walk around Morgan. Closing the door to my room, Morgan pulls out the plug and walks towards me. Sitting on my bed, Morgan sits next to me. "It's okay Pretty Boy, don't be embarrassed baby. It was bound to be found out at some point. Who knew you'd be with Hotch too, well I kinda figured that one out before." Placing his fingers under my chin he lifts my head, kissing my lips. His hand caresses my cheek. Bringing me closer to him, I place my hand on his thigh. Laying me back on the bed, climbing on top of me. Morgan keeps kissing me, his hands reaching for the tie to my robe.


	11. Finally?

As Morgan plays with the tie to my robe, we kiss. Our lips smacking together with wet kisses. My hands grasp his shirt pulling him even closer to my body. His hand moves up my thigh, his lips moving down my jawline to my neck. Nipping and biting my skin, Morgan's fingers wrap around my cock. I bite my lip to quiet my moans.

His hand moves up and down stroking my hardness. Morgan kisses me again, silencing my moans with his tongue. I pull away when hearing the door opens, Morgan and I both look up to see Hotch walking back in. Morgan's hand releases my cock, Hotch smiles, "Mind if I join?".

Morgan looks at me and smiles, "Not at all." Hotch takes off his jacket and unbuttons his shirt pulling it off and dropping it with his jacket. Unbuckling his pants and sliding them off he makes his way to the bed. Sitting on the bed he kisses me, Morgan pulls off his shirt. Hotch's tongue moves against mine, he kisses down my neck. Morgan unbuckles his pants and takes them off. He unties my robe, and pulls me into a sitting position. Hotch moves behind me pulling my head back and kissing my lips.

Morgan moves between my legs, sitting on his knees. Placing his hands on my ankles, he gently runs his hands up my legs. His hands feeling warm against my skin, Hotch feels so hot against my skin. Hotch's hands move to my hips, his fingertips rubbing against my skin.

Morgan's face moves close to mine, his lips ghosting over mine. Hotch's face moves to the crook of my neck, nibbling on my skin. My hips jerk forward when he bites me, Morgan chuckles. Crashing his lips against mine, Hotch's hand moves down between my legs. Wrapping his fingers around my hardness, stroking me. My hips move forward to meet his strokes. Morgan's hips move forward. Hotch wraps his fingers around both my and Morgan's cocks.

His hips moving against mine, Hotch's crotch grinding against my ass. I thrust up creating more friction between Morgan and I. Hotch moves forward bringing his hips close to my ass. Pulling his mouth from mine, Morgan moans aloud. Hotch kisses Morgan, their bodies thrusting against mine. Dropping my head on Morgan's shoulder, I get lost in the pleasure. Moaning as both their hips thrust forward, filling my body with complete pleasure. I bite his shoulder, he pulls his mouth from Hotch's and groans.

Morgan brings his hand around my waist. Hotch groans loud as Morgan wraps his fingers around Hotch's cock. Hotch jerking Morgan and I off while Morgan strokes Hotch. Our hips move fast as we all thrust our hips to meet one another. Tightening my legs around Morgan's waist. Hotch thrusting his hips behind me, moving in sync. 

"Oh Derek, Mm Hotch! Oh yes please!", Hotch's breathing grows heavier. I throw my head back, resting on Hotch's shoulder. Panting as their hips move faster against me. Morgan kisses me again. Their hands moving faster on our cocks. I lose control of my hips as I climax hard on Morgan's chest. Morgan's hand keeps stroking Hotch. His hips move hard against my ass as he cums on my back. Yelling both their names. I sag against Hotch, he hugs my body to his. Hotch lazily kisses my lips, as Morgan jerks himself off. 

Watching us, Morgan moans jerking himself hard. Reaching forward I pull him down to me. Smacking his hand away, I take him in my hand. Stroking him roughly, Hotch kisses my neck. Biting and nipping as I jerk Morgan off. Morgan cums with a loud groan, all over my chest some landing on my chin. 

He collapses on us. Morgan kisses my lips, Hotch rubbing my shoulders. Morgan moves next to me, Hotch brings up the blanket tucking us in. Both of my lovers on each side of me. We lay satisfied, happily together.


	12. After?

I wake the next morning, stretching my arms and legs. Letting my limbs drop on the bed, I hear a grunt as I accidentally hit Morgan. My face grows red as he turns to face me. "Sorry." I smile at him, he smiles back chuckling as he drops his head back onto the pillows. I sit up, searching for Hotch. 

The bathroom door opens revealing Hotch, showered and changed. He walks over to me and pulls me off the bed. Kissing me, my arms immediately wrap around his neck. His hands fall to my hips as he pulls me closer. Hotch dips his tongue into my mouth. He pulls me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. Our kisses growing sloppy as our tongues thrust against each other. I hear Morgan come up behind Hotch, I open my eyes.

Pulling away from Hotch I look at Morgan. He kisses me then kisses Hotch. "Good Morning Baby boys", he chuckles and walks to the bathroom. He winks at me, "try not to have too much fun without me." Smiling he closes the door and I hear the shower turn on. Hotch trails kisses down my neck, licking the bite mark he gave me last night. I run my fingers through his hair, gently grasping it. He brings his lips back to mine.

He lays me back on the bed. A blush spreads across my face, as his fingers run up my legs. Hotch's palms move to my knees, gently spreading my legs. He falls to his knees. I bring myself up, leaning back on my elbows. Hotch's eyes meet mine as he places kisses on my inner thighs.

His hand wraps around my half hard cock, stroking me to full hardness. My head goes back and my body arches up. Rubbing his thumb across my tip, he gathers my precum. He continues to move his hand up and down my cock, bringing me closer to my climax. Occasionally rubbing his thumb over my tip, I begin to pant. 

Hotch POV

I keep jerking him off, watching as his eyes shut. His breathing becoming rigid, Reid's lips shaped into a perfect 'O'. His back is arched, I bring my other hand to his mouth. Reid's lips kiss my fingers, pushing them between his lips. He sucks on my fingers, twirling his tongue around them. I move my mouth to his cock, taking him into my mouth. He moans loudly around my fingers. 

I suck a few times on his tip before taking him fully in my mouth. Feeling his hard cock moving down my throat, I moan. He arches, moaning my name louder than before. His hips move up, shoving cock further down my throat. Reid's hands move to the back of my head."Oh yes! Please more!", moving my head back leaving just his tip between my lips. 

Reid raises his head, looking at me with his lust filled eyes. He bites his bottom lip. His hips rock forward, pushing his cock further into my mouth. I take him fully in my mouth. His head falls back as he moans, "fuck Aaron". I hum around his cock, loving the little curses falling from those delicious lips. My fingers are still wet from him sucking them. 

I run my fingers down to his puckered entrance. Circling his entrance, I continue to suck him off. I grab his hip, holding him in place. I slide one finger inside of him, he lets out a deep groan. I move my finger in and out, twisting around. Feeling his soft and velvety insides, I moan. His hips move forward, I suck him harder twirling my tongue around his cock. I slide another finger into him, he shifts uncomfortably. His body pushing back against me fingers. "Relax, Spencer", Reid takes a deep breath as I begin to scissor his entrance. 

Taking his softening cock back in my mouth, I take him deep in my throat. Moving my mouth up and down on his cock, as my fingers move in and out of his ass. After a few minutes, his hips snap forward as a loud moan comes out of his mouth. I smirk, moving my fingers against that wondrous spot inside of him. He begins to push back on my fingers. I curve my fingers, hitting his prostate again and again. Moans spilling from his delicious lips. 

I continue my assault of his prostate, Reid's legs spread wider. I give his cock another hard suck, bringing him to completion. He moans my name as he cums hard down my throat. I give his cock one last good suck, releasing his cock with a pop. He gives me a lazy grin. 

Reid POV

Hotch licks his lips and smiles at me. Kissing my lips and walking away, back to the bathroom. Morgan walks out and kisses me. Moving his lips hard against mine. I move to sit up, my bottom feeling strange. Morgan moves between my legs, holding me close against him body. His pants are all that separates us. A layer of clothing between us, I moan as I feel his erection rub against my pelvis. He reaches his hand down and grabs my ass. Pulling me up to feel his full erection against me. My eyes close as he moves his hips against mine. Thrusting forward and kneading my ass in his hands. 

I kiss his neck, sucking on some spots and listening to him. Little moans dropping from his full lips, his hips move harder against mine. Moving my hands to his face, kissing his lips hard. Our lips moving together messily. Morgan kisses my fingers, I close my eyes. His lips feel soft against my fingers. He sets me down on the bed, looking down at me. 

His tented pants are what catch my eye, I unzip his pants. Balancing on my knees, I take out his hard cock. He's very big, long and thick. I lick my lips, thinking of what it would feel like to have him in my mouth. Licking his length from base to tip, he moans loud. Morgan laces his fingers through my hair, bringing my mouth closer to his cock. I kiss the tip, wrapping my lips around him. 

He watches me as I lower my mouth, taking him into my mouth. My gag reflex reacts before I can get him half way in my mouth. His head hitting the back of my throat. I pull up, keeping my lips on his tip. Bringing my mouth down, I move my head down then back up. Sucking him into my mouth and then out. His hands pull at my hair, and I let out a whine. Morgan pulls my head up and kisses me. I gently pull away from his lips, longing for his cock to be in my throat. 

I take him in my mouth again, relaxing my reflex and taking him into my throat. Morgan moans my name loudly, thrusting his hips up. I attempt to pull up but he holds my head. His cock down my throat, my eyes start to water. Morgan lets go, allowing my to breath again. Letting him fall from my lips I suck air into my lungs."Sorry baby, you're throat is just...heaven", he smiles down at me. I take him back into my mouth, moving my head up and down quickly on his cock. His hips thrust up with my movements. 

Sucking him harder, I hold his hips. Hearing a door open, I look towards the noise. Morgan's cock still down my throat I see Hotch walk out of the bathroom. He sits on the bed, "please continue Spencer." He smiles at me, I continue to suck on Morgan's cock. Moving my head up and down, pulling him until just his tip is in my mouth. Then swallowing him back into my throat. Hotch pulls his cock out and starts to jerk off. His eyes watching my every movement.

Morgan's head falls back as he lets out a deep groan, Hotch's hand moving quickly on his cock. I pull off Morgan's cock letting him drop from my lips. Hotch moves to sit next to Morgan. I bring his cock to my lips and swallow him. He's long but not as thick at Morgan, he feels divine in my throat. Hotch starts to moan, thrusting his cock in and out of my mouth. Taking Morgan into my hand, I move my hand up and down stroking him. Both he and Hotch moan my name.

Moving my head from Hotch's cock, I take one in each of my hands. Using their precum, I stroke them with my hands. Morgan pulls Hotch's lips to his, I watch as they kiss. Their lips smack together as I draw moans from them. I move my mouth from one cock to the other, their cock both tasting absolutely delicious. I jerk them both off, feeling their hips thrusting up to meet my strokes. 

Hotch climaxes first, his cum dropping all over my cheeks and chest. He thrusts into my hand a few more times before leaning on Morgan's shoulder. Morgan cums soon after, his hot cum falling on my lips, cheeks, and chest. He rests on his elbows, Hotch moving back with him. I stand up, wiping their cum off with my hands and licking my fingers clean. They both stare at me, then they look at each other. 

My cheeks are blushed. My hair all messy from their hands grasping it. My erection is very obvious now that I'm standing. Morgan and Hotch both smirk at me, they pat the bed beckoning me to them. What do they have in mind?


	13. Completion?

Hotch and Morgan beckoning me to them has to be the most sexiest thing I've ever seen. Both staring at me with those lust filled eyes. Their fingers moving in a curling motion, reminding me of how great it felt having their fingers inside of me. My cock twitches, as I bite my bottom lip. Morgan stand up, moving behind me.

His lips move down my neck, kissing my shoulder. I move back, feeling his cock reawaken against my ass. "Mmm Derek",, he thrusts his hips forward. I gasp, Morgan thrusts forward again. Hotch kneels in front of me, taking my cock in his hand. Hotch's hand strokes my cock, Morgan keeps kissing my neck. I throw my head back on Morgan's shoulder, as Hotch jerks me off faster. His hand moving quickly on my cock. 

Morgan run his hands down my chest, his cock pressing hard against my ass. His fingers play with my nipples, pulling and pinching. "Oh Aaron," Hotch stares up at me, he takes my cock in his mouth. He bobs up and down on my cock, his mouth feels amazing. So warm and wet, "oh Aaron more". He looks up at me, his mouth moving up and down. Morgan moves in front of me, he takes one of my nipples into his mouth. He sucks hard, using his other hand to play with my other nipple. Hotch continues to suck my cock, staring into my eyes. 

Morgan kisses me, "come on baby boy, cum". Aaron moans around my cock, and I cum hard. He milks my cock, taking all that I give him. Morgan pinches my nipples gently, just playing with me. Aaron swallows my cum and smiles at me. He stands up, walking me to the bed. I fall back on the bed, both of them looking down at me. Morgan licks his lips, and Hotch kisses him. Morgan takes Hotch's cock in his hand and jerks him off. 

Hotch moans into his mouth, as I watch them my cock grows hard again. Morgan pulls his lips from Hotch's, he looks down at me. They both lay next to me, each on a different side of me. Morgan takes my cock in his hand jerking me lazily, Hotch kisses my neck sucking on my skin. Their hands roaming over my body, remind me of my dream. It feels so amazing. They both have hard-working hands, some roughness but it feels amazing. 

"Spencer, kneel on the bed", Hotch kisses my lips. I kneel on the bed, my face growing red. Morgan lays kisses on my back, "ass up". My face blushing redder hearing Hotch's words. I tuck my knees closer, my butt sticking in the air. Feeling weird I begin to move but a hand stops me. Hands knead my cheeks, I can't help the little moans that fall from my lips. I almost scream when I feel a tongue lick my entrance. My hips are steadied with a pair of hands. The tongue moving quick, lapping at my hole. 

I moan louder as it moves against my hole. "Oh my, oh fuck", I hear muffled chuckling and suddenly know who's tongue it is...Morgan. He thrusts his tongue into my entrance, licking at my walls. "Mmmmmm fuck Derek", Hotch pulls my head up. I stare at him, he's kneeling before me holding a mirror. He smiles, I look into the mirror and see Morgan behind me. He lifts his head, a wide grin set across his face. I watch as he grabs a small bottle, squeezing it onto his fingers. I feel some fall onto my hole, I quiver with want.

Hotch watches me, looking up at Morgan with a wide smile. Morgan gently slides one finger in. I move back on his finger immediately, wanting more of it. He slides a second finger in, moving them in and out. Curling his fingers inside of me, he keeps moving them in and out of my ass. "Mmmm oh yes", Morgan shoves a third in me, I move my hips back. He moves his fingers in and out of me.  
He slides in another finger, and it's too much. My eyes widen and tears brim the sides. A lonely tear falls and Hotch kisses it away. Morgan's finger move gently, they bring more pleasure than pain now. Hotch's hand moves under me to my cock, he strokes me. 

Morgan squeezes more lube onto my hole. He thrusts his fingers in and out. My hips jerk back and I scream, Morgan's fingers brush against my prostate. He continues to assault my prostate til I'm a panting mess. My hair falling against my face as my hips move back to meet his fingers. I whimper as Morgan removes his fingers. Wanting him to continue fingering my hole. 

Hotch moves behind me, his cock pressing against my hole. He moves forward, his cock pushing slowly into me. My head dropping onto the bed, my fingers tangling into the sheets. He shoves all the way inside, I feel his balls settle against my ass. He groans deep in his throat, "oh Spencer so tight". He waits for a few seconds before moving. I breathe slowly, getting used to the feeling of him inside of me. I feel so full, my ass is full of Hotch's cock. 

Hotch thrusts slowly, hollow thrusts. His hands moving to my hips, bringing me back to meet his thrusts. I moan as he moves, feeling his cock moving inside of me. The delicious friction building between us. I push back on his cock, wanting him to move more. He returns my thrusts, shoving into me quicker. "Oh yes Aaron more", he holds my hips harder. Thrusting quick into me, I moan louder. He threads his fingers in my hair, pulling me back. Hotch turns my head, kissing my lips hard. 

Morgan moves underneath me, placing his hands over Hotch's. He pushes my hips back, shoving me further onto Hotch's dick. I feel like I'm being stretched to my limits but I like it. Not being treated like some delicate doll. Being fucked by my team leader, I never thought it would happen but here I am. Bent over being thrust into by Hotch, while Morgan lies underneath me fondling me. 

Hotch's hips continue to thrust forward, my ass taking all he's giving me. "Mmmmm yes", Morgan shoving my hips back towards Hotch's. The sounds of our skins smacking together. Morgan pulls me down for another kiss, his tongue mapping the inside of my mouth. As Hotch thrusts into my ass, Morgan's tongue thrusts in my mouth. I feel drool running down my chin but I don't care. There's so much going on and I love it. The feeling of Hotch's cock in my ass is amazing.   
He suddenly pulls out.

I look back, and he smiles. Morgan moves from underneath me, and walks behind me. "Ready for me baby?", I nod quickly. Reaching my hands behind me, I spread myself for him. My cheeks blushing red but I want him.

MorganPOV

Reid's hole quivers in anticipation for my cock. I bend forward and kiss his entrance. Shoving my tongue into his wanton hole, he moans loudly shoving his face into the sheets. "Let me hear you baby", he turns his head to the side. His honey brown eyes stare into mine. I pull him up, he looks at me questionably. I lay him down on his back, he stares up at me and smiles. Lifting his legs onto my shoulders, I ease my cock in him slowly. He takes a deep breath and relaxes. He feels wonderful inside, hot and tight. He still feels super tight and he just got fucked my Hotch.

I move forward slowly, in all sincerity I would love to just pound into his deliciously tight ass but he needs time to adjust. Hotch has a nice sized cock but mine is thicker. After a minute, Reid pushes his hips back. "Derek, move please", I pull out to the tip, then thrust back inside. His head falls back onto the bed, I keep moving in and out of him. Feeling his tight walls clench around me, his hips start to move forward. 

Hotch kisses Reid, their tongues thrusting against each others. Hotch's hand moving to the back of Reid's neck. He pulls Reid's mouth closer to his. I watch as they kiss, it makes me harder. I shove my cock deeper into Reid, his legs tighten up on my shoulders. Thrusting hard and quick into him, "oh Baby you are so tight, fuck yes". I drop his legs from my shoulders and he wraps them around my waist. 

"Mmm Fuck me", he sounds so dirty saying that. I love it, Aaron and I being the only ones he curses for. I pound into his ass, my hands holding his hips. "Fuck yes", Reid lifts his hips to meet my every thrust. I feel the need to get him in another position. Standing up, his legs are still around my waist. I lift him up and off my cock, then bury myself into his tight ass again. He drops his head on my shoulder, moaning into my neck. Pounding into his ass, I feel my climax rising. I pull out and toss him on the bed. 

Hotch stands next to me, Reid stares up at us smiling. He turns over and kneels on the bed, fingering his abused hole. Pants fall from his mouth, as his long fingers fuck his hole. Hotch stands behind him, shoving his dick into Reid's hole. "Oh yes, yes Aaron", he fucks Reid fast, thrusting his hard dick into his wanton hole. 

"Tell him how much you love his dick inside of you", Reid's face grows red. He shoves his face into the sheets, I lift his chin. "Come on baby, tell him". He stares at me, the blush across his face growing darker.

"I...I... love how your dick feels inside me", Hotch rewards him with a hard thrust. Hotch moans, saying he's gonna come. "Yes yes cum inside me", Hotch looks at me, I shrug. "Cum cum inside fuck", such dirty words falling from his sweet lips. I kiss his lips, shoving my tongue down his throat. Hotch cums after a few more thrusts, moaning Spencer's name. 

He pulls out, some cum dripping from Reid's hole. Hotch moves over. He spreads Reid's cheeks, his red abused hole is starting to seep from his hole. Moving behind Reid, I push my dick between his cheeks. "Fill me up Derek, Hotch filled me up, now it's your turn", Reid's lust filled eyes stare up at me. He bites his lip seductively, I can't help but smile. Who knew we'd be so lucky to catch a little freak. The dirty words falling from his lips are just the icing on the cake. 

I shove my cock into his slutty little hole. His hips smack back, meeting my thrusts. Reid's mouth falls open as I thrust deep into him. Hotch's cum seeps out as I fuck him harder. Our skin smacking together. I pull his body close to mine, his back rubbing against my chest. His hard cock bobbing up and down, Hotch sits in front of Reid's cock. Taking his cock in his mouth, "oooo fuck, yes". As Hotch sucks Reid's dick, I shove my cock deep into him. "Cumming mmmm cumming", Reid comes hard in Hotch's mouth. 

I climax a few seconds after Reid, his ass clenching down on my cock. He milks my cock, taking all my cum inside of him. I pull out, Hotch stands next to me. We watch as cum dribbles out of his abused hole. 

Reid POV

That was absolutely amazing. Having both Morgans and Hotch to fuck me. They just felt wonderful inside of me. They stand behind me watching as my ass seeps cum. Both smiling down at me, I need a shower badly to say the least. But I think I can lay here for a bit. Hotch grabs a towel and cleans me up. Morgan lays next to me, circling his arms around my body. 

After throwing the dirty sheet off the bed, Hotch lays next to us. Wrapping his arms around both Morgan and I. I kiss Morgan, then I kiss Hotch. Just a simple kiss shared between lovers. That was better than I imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall it end here? Thinking of writing a second part. This time having more of a plot but still have yummy smut:) what do you think?


	14. Just the beginning

One month later

 

"Aaron harder yes mmmm", I'm laid across his desk. The papers and files have been strewn across the floor. Aaron's hips snapping forward, shoving his hard cock into my eager hole. His shirt is unbuttoned, his jacket still on his shoulders. My pants were thrown off and forgotten somewhere. My shirt is unbuttoned, wrenched open for kisses he laid on my chest. 

His cock pounds hard into my hole, moans falling from my lips as he moves in and out. Lifting my legs to his shoulders, I let out a deep groan, feeling him moving deeper inside of my wanton hole. "Fuck so tight Spencer", he thrusts hard into me. His hands are holding the desk on each side of my head. I see white as he shoves deep, hitting my prostate. My toes curl as his cock repeatedly hits my prostate again and again.

Aaron's hips begin to move with more force. The table moves under our forceful movements. I run my fingers through his hair. Pulling him down, I connect our lips. Kissing him fully, our tongues sliding against one another's. Our hips thrusting in sync, feeling the delicious friction. His cock moving in and out of my ass. I feel myself moving closer to the edge or the desk because of the powerful thrusts. He's climbed on the desk to thrust harder into my quivering hole. 

"Ooohh Aaron fuck mmmmm", we've managed to knock everything from his desktop. But that's the least important thing right now. He pulls me from my thoughts with a harsh suck on my neck. I bite my lip, loving the feeling of Aaron's lips on my skin. He pulls out suddenly. I whimper, missing the feeling of fullness. Aaron turns me around, he sits in his chair. Then pulls me onto his lap, his chest against my back. 

My knees are bent and placed over the chairs armrests. His hands move to my ass, positioning me above his rock hard cock. Thrusting up I'm filled again. I throw my head back, reaching my hands back to grab the chair. Aaron begins to thrust in and out of my ass. Filling me again and again. His lips kissing my neck, I drop my ass down. Filling myself with his cock, so deep right against my prostate. 

"FUCK YES", his hands hold my hips down. Not allowing me to move off. My hips quiver, feeling his cock so deep. My cock twitches, precum drips down. After a few seconds, Aaron releases my hips. I'm so close to cumming. He starts to thrust inside again. His hand grasps my cock and strokes me. His thrusts grow more erratic. He's close, I feel it.

I cum hard screaming his name, ropes of cum spraying across his desk. He cums a few thrusts after me. "SPENCER", he yells as he fills me with his sweet cum. I sag against his chest, as he relaxes back in the chair. My head falling against his shoulder. He turns my head, kissing my lips. A knock on the door, brings us back to reality. 

I stand a little too quickly, a little ache in my back. Trying to grab my clothes as quickly as I can. Hotch sits there staring at my blushed faced. Having sex in Hotch's office might not have been the best idea but it felt so good. It's after hours, who could possibly be here? The door opens and to my surprise Morgan pops his head in. My red face isn't all he's faced with. He stares at my body, looking up and down at me. Lifting his eyebrow he looks at Hotch, "got him warmed up for me?". Hotch smiles. 

"Oh yes, come join us love", I smile. My mind filling of all the delicious things in store for me tonight. Morgan wraps his arms around me, kissing my lips hard. Thrusting his tongue in my mouth. "Let's go have some fun", he slaps my ass. I walk over to the couch sitting down. Morgan pulls Hotch in for a kiss. Their lips moving together, tongues thrusting against each others. I have the best lovers!

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After thinking long about this, I have decided to write a second part! I hope it gets as much love as this story has^.^Thank you all so much! Keep your eyes peeled for a second part:)


End file.
